Confessions
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The time has come for Jack Johnson Parr, the youngest of the Incredible clan who has to learn to control his powers. However, his parents are in for a surprise themselves when Jack reveals what he actually wants to do with his life when he says he doesn't want to be a superhero like his parents and siblings before him, but he wants to be something completely different.
1. Chapter 1

"We should tell him." Helen told her husband as she pressed her glasses back. She was getting older and needed glasses for almost everything. Her oldest child was married with a couple of kids, and her middle child was in college, and now she was with her husband, raising their youngest child as they were discussing family business.

"We should, my parents did to me to at this age," Bob, her husband, agreed. He then went to the stairway and called upstairs the loudest voice he could. "Jack! Could you come downstairs? Your mother and I wanna talk to you about something important!"

A click was heard upstairs and Bob saw the closed-door to his youngest child's bedroom was shut. Suddenly, the boy emerged from his bedroom, he was almost ten years old, only nine now. He wore a red hooded jacket with the hood up over his curly scarlet hair matching his mother's before she aged and had his hands buried in his pockets with orange shorts and white sneakers. Jack came downstairs and followed his father to the kitchen to sit across from his parents.

"Jack, there's something your mother and I would like to talk to you about," Bob cleared his throat, trying to soothe his voice and not sound overbearing with his little boy. "As you know, you have superpowers like your sister can go invisible and your brother has super speed. Have you chosen a power you would like to keep into your adulthood?"

Jack froze, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, I can't keep them all, Dad?"

"No, Jack," Helen answered for her husband. "We are all given various powers by birth, but as we get older, we all must choose a power we master on our own and we use it to defend ourselves against enemies."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. He crossed his arms and put his feet on the table, even though his mother always told him to never do so. "That sucks!"

"Jack Johnson Parr, do not use language like that!" Helen scolded.

"Well, it does, Mom!" Jack snorted. "I don't wanna keep just one measly power when I can do whatever I want like turn into metal, catch myself on fire, grow demonic... It's all just too awesome to give up!"

"Jack, listen to your mother," Bob scolded, gently. He never had the same parental spine his wife did. "Violet mastered invisibility when she was no more than two years old, Dash found out he loved super speed when he ran races at recess as a kid, your mother did gymnastics and ballet, so she got flexibility, and I got super strength. You have to pick one power, then you'll join us and become the next hero of our town."

"Hero? You mean, like a superhero?" Jack sounded insulted.

Helen and Bob glanced at their baby of the family.

"Well, yeah," Bob shrugged, unsure of why he would question that. "We've fought evil all together ever since you were a baby."

"Oh, yeah," Jack smirked in remembrance. He was only a baby, but he remembered that he was babysat by Violet's friend, Kari and he spent most of the time tormenting her. It was the most fun he had ever had with someone watching over him. He then remembered that he was taken under the care of Syndrome who tricked Kari into thinking he was a replacement babysitter. Syndrome was a nuisance to the family, but Jack actually thought he was pretty cool, then he remembered something he wanted to tell his parents about this conversation. "Mom, Dad, I have a confession to make... I... I don't wanna be a good guy..."

"WHAT!" Helen stood right out of her chair.

Bob looked agape at him. "You... What?"

"I don't wanna be the good guy," Jack explained. "It feels wussy just being the good guy, doing the right thing, I just wanna be cool like those villains we face!"

"Cool? You think those villains are cool?" Bob demanded.

Jack nodded, honestly.

"Jack, those guys tried to kill you and your brother and sister," Helen tried to get him to reconsider. "Those guys tried to kidnap you to raise you to be evil, those guys tried to destroy our city, those guys nearly killed your father's best friend, Lucius!"

"Mom, I don't care about that kind of stuff, I just wanna be evil!" Jack argued.

"Jack, if you think you're going to be a super villain, you disgraced your family name!" Bob scolded.

Jack groaned, rolling his blue eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand!" He then kicked the chair over and stormed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Jackie?" Helen wanted to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Mom!" Jack grumbled, storming to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Bob and Helen flinched at the door slam. They then eyed each other, wondering if they were too rough and not understanding of Jack's wishes. They also couldn't believe that while they were fighting evil with Violet and Dash when he was a baby that their baby boy was torturing poor Kari.

"Maybe we were too rough on him..." Helen whispered.

Bob swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "Maybe... We should go talk to him..."

Bob and Helen held each other, then went upstairs. They gently knocked on Jack's bedroom door.

"Jack, can we come in?" Bob asked, dryly.

No answer. The Parr couple looked at each other, feeling worried.

"Jackie, come on," Helen said, knocking on the door, then opening it. "We're very sor-" she then gasped.

Bob gasped too. Their son's bedroom was completely empty. The window was open and the wind was howling that cold night. Where could their son had gone? Would he still be alive?

* * *

**A/N: Where did Jack go? I dunno right now, but if you would like to know, then read & review if you would like me to continue this or not. This is based on a conversation I had with my friend Taylor during our journalism class once we heard that The Incredibles is finally getting a sequel. I don't own any characters, if I did, there would already be a sequel done and maybe a third movie on the way. I hope you enjoyed this, just leave me a review if you would like more, the more reviews I get, the more I'm likely to review :) No flames though, I will not tolerate those. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me say, once I have an idea for a story, it really brightens my authoress side to see and find out people actually like my work :) thanks for the reviews guys and I guess you'd like an update. Well, with nothing going on, let me try to take my hand at this story again and give you update you've all been waiting for. The more reviews I get, the more I feel giddy and anxious enough to write more for you all. I hope this doesn't come as a disappointment to any anxious, eager beaver readers, but here you go! :) Show time!**

* * *

"Where could he had gone?" Helen sounded very distressed.

"Calm down, dear, hopefully he's at a friend's house," Bob put his broad hands on her bony arms to console her, but tried not to squeeze and bruise her. "Hopefully. Let's make a few phone calls."

"I don't know, I think he really meant it when he said he wanted to be a villain."

"Helen, the kid's ten years old, he doesn't understand yet, he will learn to appreciate being a super."

"I hope you're right."

Bob gave a charming smile. "Come on, let's call around, I'm sure he just went to Freddie's or Thomas's, he wouldn't run away from home without seeing a friend first."

Helen smiled and followed him to the telephone.

* * *

Jack had gotten on his bike and biked away from home down the sidewalk. He had his hood up and looked all around to see other children his age safe inside with their warm, accepting families. Jack always felt different compared to his siblings. Violet was the responsible with slight rebellion one, Dash was the troublemaking middle child, and Jack was the youngest, he didn't want to be just that. It was like a ploy in the family to play second banana to the elder siblings.

"I don't know where I'm going," Jack mumbled to himself. "But anywhere's better than home..." He then found himself growing hungry and glanced at his watch to see it was nearly dinner time. Just the thought of being far away from his house and his mother to cook up some food made him even hungrier, he then decided to go to the downtown diner for a bite to eat as he had taken some money with him on his journey.

Jack biked further and further, finally stopping and parking his bike close to where the cars usually park. He chained up his bike and kept his key in his pocket, put his hands in his deep, empty pockets except for loose change and stepped inside the diner. The sizzling of burgers filled the air with mixtures of sweet and salty smells, the popping of the bubblegum of a teenage, airhead waitress, the scribbles of the order pad, the grunts and curses heard from the underpaid fry cook. Jack found a bar and took a seat.

"Gimme a milk," Jack slammed the wood table. "Chocolate."

The man behind the bar laughed, rather darkly. "You like the rough stuff, huh kid?"

"Call it a phase." Jack said, adjusting himself in the stool.

"You got money, kid?"

"Do I?"

Jack took out several quarters and dollars usually saved up for arcade games or ice cream from the truck to come on a blistering summer's afternoon.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your Mommy?" the man asked, serving him a glass of chocolate milk.

"My mommy?" Jack scoffed. "Nah, she'll be fine with Dad. I just need a little something to tie me over before I get back home."

"I guess you're a run away, huh?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

The man chuckled again and slid the glass over to the child.

"Cheers." Jack took the glass and downed it like a bar fly.

"You want anything else, kid?" the man asked.

Jack hummed in thought and smirked. "How about a cheeseburger and fries?"

"Sure," the man laughed, then went to the grill to fix his order. "Make yourself at home."

Jack laughed back and felt like a grown up. Not an inch of fear was on him. He just lounged about the diner and felt pretty sure of himself.

"Hey, kid." a dark voice called behind him.

Jack turned to see an unfamiliar man come behind him. He felt slightly scared suddenly.

"How about you come to my place and I can let you rest and relax a little while?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Jack lost his cool. "I'm just gonna stay here and munch."

"I don't think you have a CHOICE!" the man grabbed him by his hood.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Jack struggled, feeling threatened. "Let me go or else!"

The man laughed in his face. "Or else what?"

Jack's eyes turned bright red with fire on them as he suddenly burst into flames.

The man was shocked and dropped the kid, screaming.

Jack ran with the flames to scare off the stranger and he ran as quick as his brother to get out of the diner as soon as possible.

"STAY DOWN, YOU FREAK!" the man growled, shooting at Jack.

Jack ran as quickly as his legs could carry, but felt a sharp sting against his leg. He looked down to see he was shot. Suddenly his hearing faded and his vision blurred, dropping like a stone in the middle of the ground. The man chuckled and grabbed him to kidnap him and take him away.

"Is that Jack?" Lucius wondered as he was about to head in his car with his wife in the passenger seat.

"What is it, Lucius?" Honey asked.

"We need to get to Bob and Helen." Lucius told her, fearing the life of his godchild.

* * *

"No? Okay, thanks anyway, Mrs. Davis." Helen hung up the phone after another call to a friend. "Okay, who's next?"

Bob crossed off a list he made of Jack's friends' parents' numbers. "That's everyone, honey. No one's seen Jack, let's face it."

"Oh, my... My poor baby..." Helen moaned, burying her face in her hands.

Bob went to comfort her again.

"What are we going to do?" Helen sniffled.

There was a knock on the door.

Bob gave a small smile. "Maybe that's him now!" He rushed excitedly to the door and saw his best friend Lucius, and not Jack. "Oh, it's you." he said, plainly.

"'Oh, it's you'?!" Lucius sounded insulted. "I come here, away from my loving wife, most of the time, rush over to tell you something, and all you have to say is 'Oh, it's you'!? Why, I oughta-"

"Sorry, sorry, Lucius," Bob tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, it's just that Helen and I have had a little bit of stress lately... We gave our son the talk and... I guess he kinda ran away..."

"So that was him..." Lucius said to himself, then grew in his speaking voice. "Bob, I'm sorry, but Honey and I saw your son... He's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Helen overheard, clinging onto her muscle man husband.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't see who it was, but Jack was taken away into a van. He was at the diner, but the guy tried to take him away..."

"Oh, Bob!"

"Do you know anything else?" Bob asked.

"Just that this looks like a job for superheroes." Lucius said.

"I dont' know, Lucius, Helen and I retired after Jack was starting to go into school."

"Jack isn't here though, he could be in serious danger, and I will help him, so are ya with me or not?"

Bob and Helen glanced at each other, unsure of how they could do this. They were getting a lot older so they could endanger their lives and get killed in an accident. But, who else could do the job?

"We're in, but we won't fight that much, we need back-up." Bob said.

"Who could you ask?" Lucius asked.

Helen thought for a minute, then had an idea. "What about Violet and Dash? I'm sure they wouldn't mind kicking butt again."

Bob laughed, remembering when Violet and Dash first helped them fight Syndrome. "Yeah, I suppose that would be okay..."

"Okay, but we better hurry." Lucius told them.

Helen picked up the phone, remembering her daughter's number. Her memory was a little rocky here and there, but she was glad she remembered the kids' long distant number. "Oh, hello Francesca, could you put your mother on the line?"

* * *

Back in a little home, there was a married couple. Tony had proposed to Violet after high school graduation and were now married with two children. A psychic daughter named Francesca and a normal, not powered son named Raven. At least, Raven wasn't sure if he had powers or not.

"I knew you were going to call, Gramma." Francesca bragged.

"Is your mother home?" Helen asked through the other end. "I need to speak with her."

"I knew you were going to say that." Francesca giggled.

"Francesca, now!"

"Fine... MOOOOM!"

Violet came downstairs. Her hair had been styled a lot differently, tied into a high ponytail with a purple dress and a heavily made-up face.

"Who is it?" Violet asked.

"Gramma." Francesca smiled.

"Thanks, dear." Violet smiled, taking the phone. "Hi, Mom."

"Violet, listen very carefully," Helen advised. "This concerns your brother, Jackson."

"What about Jack-Jack?" Violet still liked calling her youngest brother by his pet name.

"He's been kidnapped..." Helen whispered in fear, then told Violet everything.


End file.
